El amor no tiene distancia
by Gato Lee
Summary: Rock Lee debe irse de viaje pero antes le confiesa sus sentimiento a Tenten cosa que la deja en una dudas muy enorme, la chica debe descubrir si realmente lo ama o no, pero lo debe hacer a tiempo ya que si no lo hace lo perderá para siempre...
1. Chapter 1

El amor no tiene distancia

El equipo guy estaba en una misión donde estaban luchando con un enemigo al parecer todo estaba perdido, Rock Lee, Neji y Gai Senei estaba muy heridos y golpeados…

Tenten era la única que estaba en condiciones de pelear… Tenten hace todo lo posible por derrotar al enemigo pero el enemigo la contrarresta dándole muchos golpes….la chica de las arma cae al suelo y de una vez trata de ponerse de pie aunque estaba muy débil….

El enemigo le dice para que sigues luchando si sabes que no puedes ganarme…

Rock Lee poniéndose de pie con debilidad también dice: eso no es cierto….yo confió en que Tenten puede hacerlo….además Tenten es mucho más fuerte que tu….eso no hay dudas….

El enemigo dice: aun puedes moverte…. Él corre donde Rock Lee y le mete un puñete y el cejon cae al suelo…

El enemigo corre hacia Tenten para meterle un puñete …..Tenten se asusta y no sabe qué hacer y de repente Rock Lee aparece con los brazos abierto al frente de Tenten para protegerla y él es el que recibe el puñete y este cae….

Todo se sorprendieron….

El enemigo le iba meter una patada a Tenten y Rock Lee se pone de pie rápido y la recibe, ese cae rodando….

El enemigo dice: parece que tengo que acabar contigo primero….imbécil…

El enemigo agarra a rock lee por el cuello y lo levanta y empieza a meterle puñetazo muy fuerte en el estómago…hasta que uno de eso lo hiso vomitar sangre

Tenten estaba muy asustada y preocupada de lo que Rock Lee estaba haciendo….

Neji le grita a Tenten: Tenten reacciona… Rock Lee te está protegiendo porque él tiene fe en ti…él cree que tú lo puedes hacer….no dejes que el sacrificio que Lee está haciendo por ti quede en vano

Gai Senei: vamos Tenten

El enemigo le mete el último puñete y el más fuerte de todos y Rock Lee vomita sangre…

El enemigo dice: eres un inútil y lo avienta al suelo…

Rock Lee cae cerca de Tenten y ella lo ve sangrando por boca y muy golpeado….

Rock Lee con debilidad se arrastra por el suelo hasta agarrarle la mano a Tenten

El enemigo se sorprendió al ver que Rock Lee todavía podía moverse…..

Rock Lee con voz de débil la anima diciéndole: No te rindas…..Tenten…solo debes confiar en ti misma….

Rock Lee le suelta la mano y vuelve a cerrar los ojos….

Tenten con la cabeza baja se pone a pensar: mi equipo siempre me apoya ellos creen en mí y yo no debo permitir que me digan débil….yo soy fuerte

Tenten se le sale una lágrima y aprieta su puño y dice: Yo puedo hacerlo, no puedo perder en esta batalla…

El enemigo escucho a Tenten y dice: jajajajaja ven que te voy a matar…

Tenten usa su pergamino y con toda su ira lo ataca lanzándole miles de kunai con sellos explosivos alrededor del enemigo, el enemigo se sorprende y dice: no puede ser… cómo es posible?

Tenten hiso una explosión enorme que dejo gravemente herido e inconsciente al enemigo…

Después de unos minutos Gai Senei y Neji se recuperaron….

Gai Senei: buen trabajo Tenten

Rock Lee abre los ojos y se levanta y ve que Tenten estaba a su lado y ella lo miraba muy feliz y le da un abrazo….

Rock Lee: que paso?

Tenten: Ya completamos la misión gracias a ti Lee

Tenten: gracias por ayudarme a ser valiente y fuerte….

Tenten lo deja de abrazar….

Rock Lee: De nada Tenten tu siempre serás fuerte y le hace la típica pose del cool…

Gai Senei cargando al enemigo por la espalda dice: bueno ya hemos completado la misión regresemos a casa.

Era un atardecer cuando el equipo guy llego a la entrada de la aldea…

Gai Senei se despidió de su equipo y fue a entregar al prisionero y a dejar su reporte sobre la misión cumplida….

Neji se fue a ayudar a su prima Hinata que lo llamaba…

Tenten se iba para su casa cuando en ese momento Lee le agarra la muñeca de la mano y le dice: Tenten quiero…. quiero diserte algo muy importante…

Tenten con su cara de sorpresa dijo: Si?

Rock Lee la mira fijamente a los ojos y dice: Tenten….tú…tú….tú me gustas mucho

Tenten al oír eso se sorprendió no podía creer lo que Lee le había dicho….Ella miraba muy confundida a Lee

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo….Tenten seguía con esa mirada incrédula enorme, Rock Lee estaba muy avergonzado y le soltó lentamente la mano y se fue con la cabeza baja de la vergüenza….

Tenten miraba muy confundida a Rock Lee que se iba del lugar…

Tenten llega a su casa muy confundida y de repente la madre de Tenten le pregunta cómo le había ido en su misión….hubo un silencio y de repente Tenten entra en la realidad y dice hay perdón es que no estaba prestando atención a lo que estabas diciendo que me preguntabas?

La madre de Tenten le dice: como te fue en la misión de hoy te veo muy pensativa que fue lo que paso?

Tenten rascándose la cabeza dice: aaaa no es nada me fue muy bien y mi amigo Lee nos ayudo a completar la misión…

La madre de Tenten: aaa que bueno me alegro mucho por ti hija….quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

Tenten: si por favor….

Tenten después de comer se fue a su cuarto y se da una ducha para ir a la cama….mientras se duchaba ella se puso a pensar en cada palabra que dijo el cejón, para ella era difícil creer eso que Rock Lee le había dicho….

Tenten apaga la ducha y se seca con la toalla…se pone su piyama y se acuesta en la cama mirando la ventana donde podía ver la Luna con claridad…al instante se quedó dormida…

A la mañana siguiente Tenten se levantó muy temprano, se ducho y se puso su típica ropa de ninja y se despidió de su madre y se fue….

Tenten llega al campo de entrenamiento se sienta recostándose sobre un árbol, estaba muy preocupada por lo que le había dicho Rock Lee el día anterior, no sabía en qué pensar en realidad no sabía en qué sentir….

Gai Senei siempre es el primero de todo el equipo en llegar al campo de entrenamiento, pero esta vez ocurrió algo extraño….Cuando Gai Senei llega ve a Tenten sentada recostada sobre un árbol mirando al horizonte, el Senei se sorprende al ver que Tenten llego de primero que él…..

Gai Senei se le acerca y le dice buenos días a Tenten pero Tenten no le responde…hubo un silencio….

Gai Senei le hace un gesto con su mano frente a la cara de ella para ver si estaba consciente y de repente Tenten lo mira y le dice con una voz seria: Buenos día Senei y ella sigue mirando al horizonte…

Gai Senei se sorprendió al ver a Tenten tener esa actitud tan seria y fría, él sabía que ella era una chica muy alegre…

Gai Senei le pregunta: que pasa Tenten porque estas preocupada?

En ese momento Rock Lee llega al campo de entrenamiento, Gai Senei deja de mirar a Tenten y ve que Rock Lee se acercaba a ellos y Gai Senei le dice Bueno Días Lee….

En ese instante Tenten se sonrojea pero no quiso mirarlo y siguió mirando al horizonte….

Rock Lee le dice a Gai Senei: buenos días…

Y Lee mira a Tenten y le dice: buenos días Tenten

Tenten no quiso alzar la cabeza para que no la vieran sonrojeada y tratando de disimular con una voz fría dijo: Buenos días Lee…

En eso llega Neji que le dice buenos días a todo….

Gai Senei : bueno ya tamos todos aquí empecemos con el entrenamiento…

Ya era medio día el equipo guy estaban entrenando y de repente Gai Senei ve una paloma volando alrededor del campo de entrenamiento y él dice alto allí…

Gai Senei: oye Lee….Tsunade te está llamando en la Torre del Hokage…

Rock Lee: a mí?

Gai Senei: si

Rock Lee dice ok…y se va del campo de entrenamiento…

Cuando Lee llega a la Torre del Hokage él entra al cuarto de Tsunade y le pregunta que era lo que pasaba….

Tsunade le dice a Lee que tomara asiento….Lee se sienta y dice que pasa?

Tsunade dice: he recibido un mensaje de una escuela ninja que está ubicada en el sur de Asia y que es una de las mejores escuelas de todo el mundo y al parecer tú estás becado en esa escuela…..

Rock Lee se sorprende y dice: De verdad que yo…estoy becado?

Tsunade: si…un miembro de esa escuela ninja te vio pelear contra Gaara en los exámenes de las prueba preliminares…no le pudiste ganar a Gaara pero él vio un gran potencial en ti….

Rock Lee baja la cabeza y se le salen unas lágrimas de felicidad y aprieta muy fuerte los puños…

Tsunade: yo entiendo claramente lo que te siente, es algo que yo tampoco pude creer pero tú debes tomar la decisión de ir o no ir….

Rock Lee se puso a pensar con la cabeza baja que si se iba no iba a tener la oportunidad de acercarse a Tenten y que si no se iba, iba a perder la oportunidad de ser más fuerte…

Era una decisión muy dura para él, pero en ese momento él se acordó de lo que había pasado ayer con Tenten, él sintió que era imposible de lograr que Tenten fuera su novia…..y en ese momento tomo la decisión…

Rock Lee alzo su cabeza y dijo: Ok acepto ir a la escuela ninja….

Tsunade se alegró y dijo en su mente: bien dicho Lee eres un chico muy positivo…

Tsunade suspiro y dijo en voz alta: me alegro que hayas tomado la decisión de ir a la escuela…..de verdad eso te ayudara a fortalecer tu camino ninja que quieres llegar….

Rock Lee: ooo que bien…

Tsunade: bueno…yo me encargo de arreglarte los papeles y el pasaporte, el avión saldrá dentro de 2 días...

Rock Lee se pone de pie y dice: gracias….la verdad se lo agradezco…

Rock Lee se retira de la torre de Hokage y llega al campo de entrenamiento con un poco de preocupación...

Gai Senei lo mira muy extraño y le pregunta que te paso Lee….

Rock Lee le cuenta lo que sucedió y le dice que tiene que tomar el avión dentro de 2 días para irse….

Todos se sorprendieron…..

Gai Senei se pone muy contento y decide cancelar el entrenamiento Rock Lee, Gai Senei, Neji y Tenten se despidieron entre ellos, Tenten se quedó en el campo de entrenamiento sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol hasta que callo la tarde….

Tenten iba caminando por las calles y ella ve a Rock Lee parado sobre un puente viendo su reflejo en el agua…

Tenten se le acerca…Rock Lee la ve y él vuelve a mirar al agua…

Tenten un poco sonrojeada dice: Oye Lee….yo siento que…y fue interrumpida por Rock Lee que decía: Sabes Tenten yo jamás pensé que iba a tener la oportunidad de entrar en las mejores escuela ninja….

Tenten se le quita la cara de sonrojeo que tenía y dice: a bueno es porque eres bueno y te felicito Lee…

Rock Lee le da la espalda a Tenten y dice: aun que tu no lo creas me siento muy feliz de haberte ayudado a recuperar el valor de la confianza….

Tenten: mmm?

Rock Lee le hablaba de espalda: Cuando te vi por primera vez, tú seguías tu sueño de ser como Tsunade siempre luchabas para hacerlo, siempre buscaba la manera de llegar a hacerlo, si fracasabas volvías a intentarlo pero me di cuenta de algo muy importante que tú tienes un gran potencial y lo puedes hacer si te lo propones….

Tenten interrumpió a Lee diciendo: eso no es cierto….la primera vez que te vi tú también tenías tu sueño de demostrarle al mundo que tú puedes ser un gran ninja, tu luchabas una y otra vez tú nunca te dabas por vencido siempre mantenías tu objetivo no permitías que nada ni nadie te lo impidiera, aun que tus obstáculos fueron muy grandes pero lo superaste…..yo también me di cuenta de que tú tienes un gran potencias….

Tenten: y por eso…y por eso…y fue interrumpida por Rock Lee

Rock Lee: muchas gracias eso era lo que quería decirte nos vemos pronto y rock lee empieza a correr sin mirar atrás…

Tenten: espera Lee no te vayas….yo siento que….

Tenten llega a su casa y corre hacia su cuarto y se encierra….la madre de Tenten se le acerca a la puerta y le dice a Tenten: estas bien hija?

Tenten con voz de llanto: si…

La madre de Tenten sabía que algo no andaba bien pero ella la dejó…para no empeorar los asuntos…

Tenten se acostó bocabajo abrazando la almohada estaba llorando sonrojeada y en ese momento se pone a recordar las palabras del cejota (quiero decirte que tú…tú….tú me gustas mucho)

Tenten estaba muy preocupada pues aún no sabía si el verdadero dueño de su corazón era Rock Lee…Tenten debía aclarar sus sentimientos pero no lo podía hacer sola, pero deberá hacerlo pronto, porque el tiempo corría y su querido Lee se iba a alejar….

La madre de Tenten estaba muy preocupada por su hija ya tenía 2 días de estar encerrada en el cuarto y le pidió que por favor le abriera la puerta de repente la puerta se abre y Tenten llorando abreza a su madre….

La madre le dice ya no llores mi querida hija vamos sentemos y cuéntame lo que está pasando…

Ambas se sientan sobre la cama de Tenten…y Tenten sonrojeada y con lágrimas en sus ojos le dice a su madre que ella no sabe que es lo que siente…

La madre de Tenten le pregunta mirándola a los ojos: estas enamorada?

Tenten empieza a llorar más y la madre le dice: ya…..ya no llores y dime….

Tenten dijo: Si

La madre de Tenten le dice: mira hija mía el amor no tiene límite, si cuentas con el amor, todas las demás cosas de la vida se resuelven fácilmente. El amor es la única cosa más perfecta en este mundo….Tenten si tú realmente estás enamorada debes dejar que tus sentimientos broten…

Tenten dice: pero…pero…lo que pasa es no estoy segura de que si lo amo o no….no sé si mis sentimientos son claros y fuertes….

La madre de Tenten miraba los ojos de Tenten y ella ve que Tenten estaba realmente enamorada

La madre de Tenten le toma de las manos y le dice: en el amor no existe un pero, ni una excusa, no dudes hija mía por algo que ya tu sabes que es verdad….

Tenten con ojos de sorpresa se da cuenta de que realmente está enamorada de Rock Lee…..se dio cuenta de que el verdadero dueño de su corazón era el cejon….

Tenten le da un abrazo fuerte a su madre….y le dice: gracias mama por haberme ayudado a aclarar mis sentimientos…

La madre de Tenten le sonríe y le dice: de nada hija mía yo siempre estaré allí para apoyarte…

Tenten ve el reloj y ve que faltan 2 hora para que el avión de Lee se fuera…..

Tenten: no puede ser…..

La madre de Tenten le pregunta: que pasa?

Tenten con la cabeza baja dice: ya faltan 2 horas para que Lee se vaya y no voy a poder ni siquiera despedirme de él….

La madre de Tenten se dio cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada del cejon y ella dijo: no te preocupes hija mía yo te ayudo a arreglarte…

Tenten sonríe y dice: gracias…

Tenten se quita la ropa y se da una ducha mientras la madre sacaba una cajeta de su armario….

Cuando Tenten sale de la ducha la madre le dice: aquí está tu ropa….espero que te guste

Tenten se queda impresionada y le dice: mamá de donde sacaste ese hermoso vestido de gala?

La madre de Tenten le sonríe y dice: te lo había comprado para regalártelo en tu cumpleaños pero digamos que te adelante tu regalo….

Tenten se pone el traje rosado que era bastante revelador y la madre la ayuda a peinarla (HACIENDOLE UN BLOWER) y a ponerle el collar, Tenten se pone los tacones, se pinta los labios, se pone sus aretes y el toque final un perfume muy oloroso….

La mama de Tenten la mira de abajo hacia arriba y le dice: te ves bella como una rosa….

La mama de Tenten bueno te voy a llevar en mi carro al aeropuerto para que puedas llegar a tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Rock Lee estaba en el aeropuerto tenia puesto una camisa manga larga blanca de rayas azules con el cuello abierto y por fuera y un pantalón de tela negro y unos zapatos de cuero negro….

Tsunade y Gai Senei estaba acompañando a Lee en el aeropuerto

Tsunade se le acerca a Lee y le da el pasaporte con todo sus documento y le dice: ya está listo?

Rock Lee estaba dispuesto a viajar pero sin dejar de pensar en su querida Tenten…..

Rock Lee bajo la cabeza, estaba un poco triste y respondió: si eso creo…

Rock Lee se agacha para levantar sus 2 maletas de viaje y Gai dice: no te preocupes Lee yo me encargo de eso…

Tenten con paso apresurado llega a donde Rock Lee….

Tenten dice: Lee esperaa…

Rock Lee se sorprende al escuchar la voz de Tenten y se da la vuelta y dice: Tenten?

Rock Lee y Tenten se sonrojearon cuando se miraron a los ojos y ambos decidieron mirar para el suelo…

Tenten mira fijamente a los ojos de Lee y dice: Lee yo quiero decirte…que tú también me gusta mucho, tú siempre fuiste la persona indicada para mi corazón, tu eres la única persona que puede comprenderme en este mundo…Cuando estoy a tu lado…..me haces sentirme feliz, siento que no estoy sola, que estoy a lado de alguien que me quiere, me respeta y me ayuda…

Tenten con una sonría dice: es por eso….es por eso que yo…si te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón….

Rock Lee se sorprendió de lo que había dicho Tenten, jamás pensó que la chica se iba a fijar en él….Rock Lee abraza a Tenten le sonríe y le dice a Tenten: hoy puedo decir que conocí al amor….porque el amor eres tú para mí.

Rock Lee tenía muy cerca su cara a la de ella cuando de repente se empiezan a besar y no era un beso corto o leve fue un beso intenso y apasionado….

Gai Senei se quedó con la boca abierta no podía creer lo que estaba viento…Tsunade los miraba muy feliz y con una sonrisa en su boca….

Tenten le pregunto a Lee con un poco de preocupación: Lee…no te vas a ir?

Rock Lee baja la cabeza y con voz un poco triste dice: bueno….creo que si….

Y en ese momento Tsunade se acerca y le dice a Lee: que no se preocupara que él podía atrasar su vuelo….

Rock Lee con ojos de sorpresa dice: si? De verdad?

Tsunade le quiña el ojo dándole una respuesta como de afirmación…

Rock Lee y Tenten se volvieron a abrazar y a besarse esta vez fue un beso un poco más corto que el anterior…

Seguían abrazados cuando Rock Lee le pregunta a Tenten: a dónde quieres ir?

Tenten: bueno que tal si vamos a cenar en Bar-Q?

Rock Lee le sonríe a Tenten y le agarra de la mano y se van….

Gai Senei le dice a Tsunade: me alegro que le haya cancelado el vuelo a Lee…

Tsunade: no se preocupe señor Gai la verdad es que ellos son una bonita pareja y sería muy triste no darle la oportunidad

Tsunade: Además Rock Lee no es un novato, él es un genio en el Taijutsu la cual es la base que se necesita para entrar a la escuela ninja y no será difícil para él estar en esa escuela…de seguro se destacara y será el mejor alumno de esa escuela….

Gai Senei: eso me alegra…

Rock Lee invito a Tenten al Bar-Q, cenaron juntos, después de la cena Lee llevo a Tenten a caminar por el parque….para ambos fue su primera y mejor cita ya que ambos jamás había salido con nadie antes…

Después de su paseo romántico…Rock Lee acompaña a Tenten hasta su casa y en la puerta de la casa de ella, Tenten le da un beso tierno en la boca a Rock Lee y se despiden….

Rock Lee se fue muy feliz y gritando por las calles: hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vidaaaa….

Tenten miraba afuera desde la ventana de su habitación, ese día, fue inolvidable y divertido, ahora no podía parar de pensar en el cejon…que de repente se había convertido en su príncipe azul… (Y PORQUE NO EN SUS PRINCIPE VERDE XD)

Una semana después…llega el día en que Rock Lee tiene que tomar el avión….Su querida Tenten, Tsunade y Gai Senei lo estaban acompañando…..

Rock Lee estaba al frente de Tenten…

Tenten le sonríe y dice: bueno Lee ya te tienes que ir…te deseo suerte….

Rock lee: bueno si gracias…pero ante de irme quiero darte algo….

Tenten: ¿?

Rock Lee saca un peluche de su bolsa, se trata de un peluche que era igualito a Rock Lee que el cejon se lo había hecho para Tenten…..

Rock Lee se acerca a ella le dice: Tenten eso es para ti lo hice con mucho cariño…

Tenten con ojos de sorpresa y de felicidad dice: aaayyy que bonito el peluche es igualito a ti….

Rock Lee se sonrojea y le entrega el peluche, las manos del cejo y las de Tenten se unen en un torno al tierno peluche….

Tenten abrazo al cejon y le susurra en el oído diciéndole: te escribiré todos los días….

Rock Lee: yo también….mi amor

Después del abrazo Rock Lee agarra sus maletas y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta del avión….

Estaba ya a punto de entrar a la puerta cuando de repente se dio la vuelta soltó sus maletas y corrió a donde Tenten y la beso con ternura y delicadeza en la boca y la volvió a abrazarla, fue el beso más tierno que la chica había sentido en toda su vida… de repente se le sale una lágrima a Tenten….y miles de recuerdo pasan por la mente de ambos, muchos momentos de alegrías y tristezas….viendo como el amor de ellos nació…

Las despedidas a veces son inevitables, pero Tenten y Rock Lee confían en que pronto se volverán a ver, eso es lo que le dice los corazones de ambos y ellos confían en su amor….ya que todo lo puede con el amor….

FIN

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO POR FAVOR COMENTEN SOBRE LA HISTORIA….


End file.
